Hotaru Asa
Hotaru is the seemingly lazy Captain of squad two who is usualy found flopped with a manga and rarely has her zanpakuto with her on normal days thus little is known about it. Personality She can be best described as lazy often found lazing on a floor somewhere surrounded by snacks with her nose in buried in a manga(of which she will bind anyone who tries to ruin the plot line of one) or lazing about in a tree somewhere hiding from responsibilities. She tends to slack off on paperwork another cause of her getting into trouble quite often although when she dose buckle down and complete it it will be in great detail and speed. She has a fondness for most sweets although hates anything cherry or grape flavored. While seemingly lazy she is rather intelligent and protective of her squad and those she considers friends. While usually quiet she can be a bit of a trickster and talkative to those she has trust in. Bio Hotaru was born in the human world and worked as a shrine maiden although she can't remember what year that was. At age sixteen she was attacked by a rogue Shinigami when she stumbled upon him during a killing spree in the temple she called home. She was stabbed through the chest and her soul chain and set destroyed. She was found not long after her death standing over her own body having a slight freak out which triggered her transformation into a hollow. She was then confined as she seemed to be fighting her transformation taking a seat upon the ground seemingly to meditate. Unlike others who had gone through this type of change to become a Visored she didn't fight, instead she later described that she had entered a world inside of herself meeting another version of herself where the other her told her they couldn't both control the body. However things did not go the way it normally did with the transformation of a Visored due to which Hotaru was able to use her priestess training to bind the other her and have a discussion with her. As neither wanted to parish they came to an agreement, instead of one repressing the other they decided to merge into one being creating a different type of Visored, one who didn't need to use a mask to access her hollow abilities. After which she was brought to the Seireitei and put into the academy where she seemed to fly through the courses with ease having an odd affinity for kido and hand to hand combat, her sword skills however were quite a bit lower than those. She was then placed into the kido corps. where she stayed for several years until being placed into Squad Two, she has been in that position ever since eventually taking over as Captain strangely from one of the lower seat about ten years after she joined the squad when her captain retired. Zanpakuto Shikyokage (Death's Shadow)- Hotaru's zanpakuto is a reverse blade katana, the blade is made silver with the bottom dull edged in dark steel to make it look like a normal katana. The sheath and hilt are solid dark gray with black cloud like markings and a dark purple crystal at the top of the hilt making it a rather pretty zanpakuto despite being in it's sealed state. Shikai- Appearance wise it is a solid black scythe with a blade on either end turned opposite directions, one blade is flipped to where the arch is out normal like the other is flipped inward to where the arch is facing inward and the sharp part is the smaller inner arch of the blade. Shikai Release: Turn all to dust, kei Shikyokage (reap Death's Shadow) Shikai Abilities: Shikyokage can split in two with the word 'Suraisu' or slice allowing her to use the ability 'Houkou' to its fullest. In shikai form Shikyokage grants Hotaru speed and sharper senses as well as the ability to see in the dark. This form is draining to use but comes in handy when Hotaru is hurt or needs a fast get away, the wolf is the same side as her zan's spirit wolf self and she can easily ride on his back, she rarely lets anyone know of this form as it's a last resort of protection and transport. (Attacks): Kei(reap)- can be used even without shifting to shikai although it is stronger in shikai, it is a simple curved blade of violet energy usually to slice her opponent in half. Houkou(Howl)- A wave of energy that forms at the center of her blade then is released creating a sphere shaped blast around Hotaru, the action creates a 'howling' sound which is where it gets its name. Used as a wide range attack as well as a defense to get people away from her, she can control the power put into Houkou. Suraisu(Slice)- Sends arches of energy much like Kei although these erupt whenever she swings Shikyokage thus the reason the pole splits in half and creates two scythes connected by a silver chain thus allowing her to control the blasts better. Bankai- Mikirin-Shikyo Death Bankai Release: Takaki kowasu sore ru an gu na nin nin khiakus, mikirinichi. Bankai, Mikirin-Shikyo the lost souls, forsaken one. Bankai, Forsaken Death Abilities: When Hotaru's bankai is released her two scythes shift form as does some of her clothing, for starters her sleeves get blown away, and her scythe changes form. One half of her scythe dissolves and becomes black armored plating over the top of her hands along along her arms shoulders and collar bone, a black cloth forms to form a cowl over her head casting her face into shadows. The remaining scythe's pole lengthens and the blade becomes longer Material Form Hotaru's zanpakuto is actually a dual although few know that and thus two spirits live within her. One is a human male shape(Shikyo) in a long jacket with a hood that hides most of his face, the other is a enormous black wolf(Kage) with glowing blue eyes. Inner World A dark forest full of trees, it seems hazy and is full of fog and only lit with blue lighting. Hollow Mask Hotaru doesn't really need a mask although she can form one when she needs to seem more 'normal' although she does have a tendency to make each mask different just to mess with people. Cero Being a Kido master she is able to do quite a few different types of Cero other than the standard, they are listed below. She seems to like learning different ones just because she can. * Bala * Cero Doble(Tends to leave burns on and in her mouth) * Gran Rey Cero * Cero Oscuras * Cero Metralleta(currently learning, keeps blowing up in her face) Other- She has most hollow abilities including a very strong Hierro, Descorrer, and most other hollow/arrancar abilities. Abilities Kido- Hotaru is a master of kido able to use all kido including the forbidden kido silently. She has three level of power of kido, unspoken is her weakest and will effect a person/being normally, saying the name and number of the kido(a stronger effect), and saying the incantation(almost deadly to mortal kind). She prefers using kido to fighting with her zanpakuto and will usually do so rather than draw her zanpakuto. Hakuda- She holds a mastery of hand to hand combat skills as she prefers this method of fighting to that of fighting with a zanpakuto, she sometimes forgets and if someone doesn't make their presence kown they're likely to get thrown to the other size of the Seireitei or through the nearest wall... or get their nose broke if she's feeling generous.